Le souvenir de Carson
by lurleen
Summary: Ca fait 2 ans que Carson n'est plus là mais Rodney a du mal à l'oublier, même dans les bras de John. Donc comme vous l'aurez compris c'est une fic slash, encore une!SPOILER FINIE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: Rien n'est à moi, malheureusement sinon ce qui suit se passerait un peu plus souvent dans la série!!!!!Enfin pas tous quand même!!!**

**Bon en ce qui concerne ma fic Ivresses, je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration, j'espère que cette nouvelle fic me redonnera un peu d'élan!!!**

**Sinon j'espère que ça vous plaira, en ce moment je suis à fond dans le "triolisme"!!! Bon c'est ma première fic traitant de la mort de Carson (snif) j'ai essayé de ne pas tomber dans un truc trop mélo à faire pleurer tout le monde!!!**

**Bon après tous ça, bonne lecture!!!**

Rodney se sentait bien dans les bras de l'homme qui était avec lui. Il avait l'impression que cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Il sentait les mains de son amant parcourir son corps qui commençait à réagir. Il avait de plus en plus chaud mais il frissonnait en même temps. Rodney se demandait comment il pouvait lui faire tant d'effets rien qu'en le touchant. Puis les mains firent place aux lèvres de l'autre homme qui l'embrassait, le mordillait l'oreille, le cou. Les mains passèrent sous son t-shirt et caressèrent doucement son dos, tout en passant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Rodney fit de même et ôta le vêtement superflu de son compagnon qui l'imita. Ils se trouvaient à présent tous les deux torses nus. Une nouvelle vague de frissons s'empara de Rodney quand il sentit l'autre peau sur la sienne. Il s'aperçut que l'autre homme avait eu le même réflexe. Cependant il continuait toujours d'embrasser Rodney sur chaque parcelle de peau nue. Le scientifique avait les yeux fermés pour mieux prendre conscience du bien être que son partenaire lui apportait. Il se laissa donc faire quand ce dernier l'entraîna vers le lit et l'y allongea. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rodney sentit le poids de l'autre homme sur lui, qui l'embrassait et le caressait toujours. Il prenait les choses en mains, et le scientifique avait envie de se laisser faire. Il était si bien. Rodney se sentait de plus en plus dévêtu sous les mains expertes de son partenaire. Quand il approcha ses mains de la ceinture du pantalon, l'autre lui murmura à l'oreille de le laisser faire. Quand enfin il sentit le moment fatidique approcher, il entrouvrit les yeux. Carson se trouvait au dessus de lui. Il lui souriait. Pourtant Rodney eu une impression bizarre, comme si ça ne pouvait être vrai. Il commençait à se poser des questions mais lorsque Carson commença à s'immiscer en lui et qu'il ressentit les premières vagues de plaisir, les questions s'envolèrent. Carson et lui s'aimaient. D'ailleurs Rodney n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un comme lui. Et il était persuadé qu'on ne l'avait jamais aimé comme Carson. Il sentait le moment où il allait perdre pied approchait. Il voulait ouvrir les yeux pour regarder l'homme qu'il aimait mais il était si bien comme ça. Il ressentait plus les choses. Quand la jouissance fut à son comble, il ne put s'empêcher de prononcer le nom de son amant. Tout à coup il sentit Carson se figer et arrêter tous mouvements. Rodney ne comprenait pas. Le temps qu'il ouvre les yeux, son amant s'était retiré et s'allongeait à ses côtés. C'est à ce moment là que Rodney se rendit compte de son erreur. Et au lieu de sentir un sentiment de culpabilité ce fut de la tristesse qu'il ressentit. John le regarda, une drôle d'expression dans son regard. Rodney n'osa plus bouger.

- Ca fait déjà plusieurs fois que tu me fais ce coup, fit John sur un ton neutre.

- Je suis désolé, répondit simplement Rodney.

- C'est ce que tu me dis à chaque fois.

Rodney prit sur lui et s'approcha doucement du militaire. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou et passa sa main sur son torse. Il ne voulait pas que John lui en veuille même si à ce moment là il n'avait plus trop la tête à ça. Il pouvait faire un effort. Pour John.

John repoussa la main du scientifique et se dégagea un peu.

- Non, je n'en ai plus envie. Ecoutes Rodney, ça va faire deux ans. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de vivre un peu dans le présent au lieu de ressasser toujours le passé.

Rodney se raidit à l'évocation de la disparition de Carson. John se rendit compte de la tristesse qui s'emparait du scientifique. Il s'approcha à nouveau de lui. Il lui passa doucement la main dans les cheveux et caressa son visage.

- Je sais que tu l'aimais et je ne te demande pas de l'oublier.

- Je sais, murmura Rodney.

- Je crois que tu devrais aller voir Kate pour lui parler de tous ça. Ca te ferait du bien. Teyla est une bonne amie, elle est à l'écoute mais elle n'est pas une spécialiste.

En effet, suite à la mort de Carson, Rodney s'était énormément rapproché de Teyla, il lui avait tout raconté. Elle était devenue sa confidente.

Rodney se redressa brusquement.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Que je suis fou ?

- Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire et tu le sais très bien. C'est juste que j'aimerai avoir une relation normale avec toi, que tu ne penses pas constamment à Carson quand on fait l'amour. C'est dur pour moi aussi.

- Dis le tout de suite, c'est juste pour satisfaire tes pulsions que tu veux que j'aille voir Kate.

- Pas du tout, et tu le sais très bien, c'est pour toi, pour que tu arrêtes de souffrir.

- Tu t'en fous de moi.

Tout en parlant Rodney se leva et commença à s'habiller.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda John.

- Je retourne dans mes quartiers. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

Le scientifique avait déjà enfilé son pantalon et son t-shirt. Il s'apprêtait à prendre sa veste. John se leva et l'attrapa par le bras. Rodney s'appuya contre la petite table où était posé sa veste, il tournait le dos au militaire. Il sentait les larmes monter en lui. John passa ses bras autour de lui et se colla à lui.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Rodney, c'est pour ton bien.

Rodney se sentit coupable. Coupable pour John, coupable pour Carson. Il se tourna et se jeta dans les bras de John, en larmes. Ce dernier l'amena vers le lit, où il finirent la nuit blottit l'un contre l'autre.

**Bon j'espère que ça vous a plus, je continu?**

**Et promis le chapitre 2 ne mettra pas autant de temps que pour mon autr fic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je suis vraiment désolée, Alpheratz9 m'a fait remarqué que je n'avais pas précisé que c'était un spoiler. Vu que je n'en fais jamais, je n'y ai pas pensé. Excusez-moi encore!**

**Sinon merci pour vos reviews, voilà le second chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant. Il est un peu plus court que le précédent mais en fait je l'ai coupé pour pas qu'ensuite, je m'arrête en plein dans une scène!!! Je ne suis pas sadique à ce point!!!!**

Cependant John avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter la situation. Il aimait sincèrement Rodney mais il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas totalement réciproque. Le souvenir du médecin était beaucoup trop présent dans l'esprit du scientifique. Rodney n'en avait pas encore fait le deuil, d'ailleurs John ne savait pas s'il le voulait vraiment. Mais il pensait que c'était mauvais pour le scientifique de vivre dans le passé. Il fallait que Rodney fasse quelque chose pour se sortir de ça. John comptait bien lui en reparler le lendemain.

Durant la nuit, Rodney pensa encore à Carson mais en même temps il s'en voulait de faire subir cela à John. Il savait que le militaire tenait à lui. Et lui pensait aimer John mais Carson était encore trop présent. Il avait l'impression de trahir le médecin en étant avec John mais il se sentait aussi coupable vis-à-vis du militaire en pensant sans cesse au médecin. Il se tourna lentement vers le militaire, qui, à présent dormait. Il posa sa main sur son torse et toutes sortes de pensées l'envahissaient. Il voulait sincèrement réussir à vivre pleinement l'instant présent, comme lui conseillait John mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pourtant il avait réellement envie de vivre une belle histoire avec le militaire. Mais Carson s'interposait toujours entre eux.

Il fallait qu'il aille voir Kate, qu'il accepte enfin la mort du médecin et qu'il prenne conscience des sentiments qui les liaient avec John. Il voyait bien que ce dernier en souffrait autant que lui. Il devait se persuader qu'il pouvait vivre sans oublier Carson.

Cependant ces bonnes résolutions furent vite oubliées dès le lendemain. Quand John reparla à Rodney d'éventuelles visites chez la psychologue, celui-ci se braqua et trouva des excuses pour y échapper. Le militaire ne laissa pas tomber et continua de lui en parler jour après jour mais au plus il essayait de convaincre Rodney, au plus il s'offusquait de la pression que lui faisait subir le militaire. Ce dernier laissa donc tomber en espérant que les promesses de Rodney concernant son envie d'aller de l'avant seraient tenues.

Malheureusement plusieurs semaines plus tard, après une énième tentative pour le couple de faire l'amour, le scientifique se bloqua. Il essaya encore une fois de se faire pardonner par le militaire. Cette fois s'en était trop pour John. Dieu savait qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas arriver à être plus patient mais il avait déjà tellement essayé. Il se leva et alla s'isoler quelques minutes dans la salle de bains. Pendant ce temps Rodney, réfléchissait à se qu'il allait pouvoir trouver comme explication. Lui aussi en avait marre de mentir au militaire.

John sortit et trouva Rodney assit sur le lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Il triturait ses doigts, signe d'anxiété. John s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit. Il prit une main du scientifique dans la sienne. Ce dernier se laissa faire et jeta un regard au militaire. Celui-ci baissa la tête, inspira un grand coup et se lança.

- Rodney, je crois que pour notre bien à tous les deux, il vaudrait peut être mieux que l'on en reste là. Pour l'instant, ajouta-t-il avant que le scientifique n'ouvre la bouche. Il faut que tu te soignes et notre relation ne fait rien pour que tu te sentes mieux. Et nous avons besoin de réfléchir. Tu dois être sûr de ce que tu ressens pour moi.

- Mais je suis sûr. C'est juste que…

A son tour il baissa la tête, mais il n'avait pas besoin de continuer, John avait compris.

- Je sais, tu penses encore beaucoup à Carson et je ne t'en veux pas, c'est normal. Mais tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un cela te soulagerais.

Rodney hocha la tête. Puis lentement il se laissa glisser hors du lit. Il commença à s'habiller, doucement, comme si le fait qu'il prenne tout son temps, lui donnait l'impression qu'il était encore avec John. Ce dernier était resté assis sur le lit, il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait dit ça à Rodney, qu'il avait mis un terme à leur relation, comme ça, en deux phrase. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, le scientifique était en train de l'entraîner avec lui dans sa dépression et il pourrait mieux l'aider à surmonter cela, s'il était dans un meilleur état que son amant. Rodney avait finit de s'habiller, il se tourna vers John mais ne trouva rien à dire, alors il se dirigea vers la porte. John entendit juste la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. C'est à se moment-là que son corps fut secoué de sanglots. Il s'allongea sur le lit en se recroquevillant sur lui-même et laissa les larmes couler.

Rodney rejoignit ses quartiers. Durant le trajet, il marchât instinctivement, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était déjà devant sa porte. Il l'ouvrit, pénétra dans la petite pièce. Quand la porte se ferma, il s'adossa à celle-ci et se laissa glisser lentement, au même rythme que les larmes sur ses joues. Cela faisait déjà deux fois. La deuxième fois que l'homme qu'il aimait l'abandonnait. Et aussi la dernière.

**Bon promis la suite arrive très bientôt. Enfin si vous aimez toujours!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews, c'est super gentil!**

**J'espère que vous n'en voudrez pas trop à John!!!!**

Cela faisait déjà trois fois que Teyla frappait à la porte des quartiers de Rodney. Elle avait vu John un peu plus tôt et il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé entre eux. John était alors partit s'entraîner avec Ronon et Teyla avait décidé de venir voir son ami. Elle frappa une quatrième fois, elle commençait à s'inquiéter, d'autant plus qu'une drôle de sensation l'envahissait peu à peu. Elle se décida d'entrer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un médecin, deux infirmiers et un brancard faisaient irruption dans les quartiers de Rodney.

°O°O°O°

John entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie suivit de Ronon. Teyla était assise sur une chaise, Elizabeth debout à ses cotés, avait une main compatissante posée sur son épaule. De l'autre côté de la porte qui séparait la pièce où ils étaient de la salle de réanimation, parvenait des bruits de pas précipités, de machines en tous genres et de paroles incompréhensibles. John s'approcha de la porte.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il la voix brisée, en fixant la porte comme s'il attendait d'elle une réponse.

C'était Elizabeth qui l'avait prévenu quelques minutes plus tôt alors qu'il s'entraînait avec Ronon. Les mots de la diplomate résonnaient encore dans son esprit « _C'est au sujet de Rodney, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. Vous devriez venir immédiatement à l'infirmerie_ ». Elle avait à peine finit sa phrase que John sortait en courant de la salle d'entraînement. Personne n'eut le temps de répondre à sa question quand la porte s'ouvrit. Le docteur McGillion entra dans la pièce. C'était le médecin qui avait succédé à Carson après sa disparition. Il avait l'air inquiet.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Répéta John.

Le médecin se tourna vers lui.

- Le docteur McKay a absorbé un nombre important de Lexomil ainsi que de l'alcool. Nous avons pu pratiquer à temps un lavage d'estomac mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, John le coupa.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il a voulu se suicider ? C'est impossible, fit-il devant le geste affirmatif du médecin.

John se détourna du médecin. Cela lui faisait l'effet d'une bombe, il ne comprenait pas. Où plutôt il comprenait que Rodney avait fait cela à cause de lui. S'il n'avait pas rompu avec lui la veille, le scientifique n'aurait jamais fait cela. Il sentait sa gorge se nouer et les larmes monter à ses yeux. Tout le monde sursauta quand John frappa le mur avec son poing. Le médecin s'approcha de lui pour examiner sa blessure mais John recula.

- Comment va-t-il ? Continua le militaire.

- Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire. Je ne peux pas encore vous affirmer qu'il va s'en sortir. Nous en saurons plus dans quelques heures. Peut être devriez-vous réfléchir à ce qu'il faudra faire, le cas échéant, fit-il en se tourna vers Elizabeth. Maintenant excusez-moi, je dois y retourner. Je vais faire venir une infirmière pour qu'elle s'occupe de vous.

Et il disparut de nouveau dans la pièce où Rodney était entre la vie et la mort.

°O°O°O°

Rodney se sentait bien. Il n'avait pas ressentit une telle plénitude depuis longtemps. La lumière blanche qui l'entourait l'apaiser. Il essaya de distinguer quelque chose autour de lui mais tous ce qu'il voyait était des ombres floues au loin.

- Alors c'est ça la mort ? Se demanda-t-il.

- Tu n'y es pas encore, répondit une voix derrière lui.

Cette voix il ne l'avait pas entendue depuis deux ans mais il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. Surtout cet accent inimitable.

Il se tourna et se trouve face à Carson. La joie qu'il ressentit à cet instant était indescriptible. L'écossais n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi beau. Rodney fit un pas pour s'approcher de lui, il avait tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais Carson recula.

- Tu es entre la vie et la mort. Ni tout à fait en vie, ni tout à fait mort.

Rodney ressentit une pointe de tristesse devant l'attitude de Carson mais essaya de ne pas y prêter trop d'attention.

- Tu as la chance de pouvoir choisir, continua Carson. Tu as trois heures pour te décider. Soit tu retournes là-bas soit tu restes ici.

- C'est déjà décidé, je reste avec toi.

Carson soupira en baissant la tête.

- Tu ne dois pas te précipiter.

- Plus rien ne me retient en bas. John…. Commença-t-il.

- Je sais ce qui s'est passé, continua Carson. Mais réfléchis quand même.

Il entraîna le scientifique vers deux fauteuils où ils s'installèrent afin d'entamer une longue conversation.

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous n'avez pas trop sortit vos mouchoirs car je pense que le prochain chapitre sera plus dramatique!!! Enfin je verrais bien!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tout d'abord merci merci merci pour vos reviews!!!!**

**Bon c'est un tout petit chapitre mais je l'ai coupé en deux donc celui-là est l'avant dernier!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira car cette partie n'a pas donné ce que j'espèrais mais vu que je n'arrivais à rien d'autre je l'ai laissé comme ça!!**

Au bout d'un long moment, John fut autorisé à se rendre au chevet de Rodney. Celui-ci était allongé sur le lit, il avait le teint livide. Plusieurs machines l'entouraient. John s'approcha encore et il put s'apercevoir que celui qu'il aimait était relié à toutes ses machines. Il prit une chaise et prit place à côté de Rodney. Il approcha doucement sa main de celle du scientifique et la prit délicatement. Elle était tellement froide. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du visage de Rodney. C'était de sa faute s'il était dans cet état. S'il ne s'en sortait, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Le docteur McGillion l'avait encore prévenu qu'il n'était pas totalement sortit d'affaire et que les prochaines heures seraient décisives. Elizabeth avait essayé de le convaincre qu'il n'y était pour rien, que Rodney avait besoin d'aide pour s'en sortir, qu'il n'y arriverait pas tout seul. La dépression dans laquelle il s'était enfoncée était trop forte pour lui. Pour eux. Mais John restait convaincu qu'il n'aurait pas du lui dire tous ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille. Rodney avait besoin de lui et il l'avait laissé tomber. Cependant John se rendait bien compte que le scientfique l'entraînait avec lui, il sentait qu'il n'était plus comme avant. Mais ce n'était pas une raison, il avait agit de façon égoïste et il avait le résultat devant les yeux.

**°O°O°O°**

Rodney se sentait fatigué, mais il était tellement bien. La douce lumière qui l'entourait le rendait serein. La présence de Carson à ses côtés provoquait en lui diverses sensations. Il était heureux de revoir l'homme qu'il avait tant aimé mais en même temps il était triste. Carson avait une attitude différente avec lui, le mouvement de recul qu'il avait eu quand il avait voulu le prendre dans ses bras lui revenait encore en mémoire.

- Je suis si content de t'avoir retrouver, dit doucement Rodney.

- Je sais, j'ai vu à quel point tu n'étais pas bien, même si tu as tous pour être heureux.

- Non, tu n'es plus là. Quand tu es partit, je suis mort avec toi.

- Tu ne peux pas dire cela, tu as John. Il t'aime sincèrement.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Si tu sais tous, tu as du sûrement voir la façon dont il m'a traité.

- Non, mais c'est pour ton bien qu'il a fait ça. Il ne peut t'aider que s'il est plus fort que toi.

- Eh bien maintenant, il sera tranquille, je ne serais plus là pour l'empêcher de vivre comme il le veut.

Carson secoua la tête, Rodney n'avait pas changé, il s'imaginait toujours que tout le monde serait mieux sans lui. Sentimentalement parlant bien sûr, car c'était un génie tout de même. L'écossais savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devrait montrer à Rodney comment se comportait ses amis en le sachant presque mort. Rodney sursauta quand la lumière devant lui se dissipa et fit place à une espèce d'écran géant. Il jeta un regard à Carson qui se contenta juste de lui faire signe de regarder.

Rodney voyait Teyla, assise sur un lit de l'infirmerie, elle avait les yeux rouges. Elizabeth se tenait à ses côtés, le regard dans le vague.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas allée lui parler avant? Demanda Teyla. Je ne suis pas digne d'être son amie.

Puis elle cacha son visage dans ses mains et son corps fut parcouru de sanglots. Elizabeth sembla avoir un léger haut-le-coeur et s'éloigna. Ronon, quant à lui était assis à l'écart. Il ne parlait pas mais l'expression de son visage affichait une tristese que Rodney n'avait jamais vu chez le Sétidien. Carson jeta un coup d'oeil au scientifique et l'image changea. Rodney sursauta légèrement quand il se vit allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie. John était assis à côté de lui et lui tenait la main. Il murmurait, Rodney avança légèrement, instinctivement afin d'entendre ce que ce dernier pouvait bien dire. Carson l'observa, il espérait que ce qu'il lui montrait ferait son effet. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par la voix déterminée de Rodney.

- C'est bon, ça suffit, ce n'est pas la peine que tu continu j'ai pris ma décision.

**°O°O°O°**

John se sentait mal, tout ce monde réunit autour de lui, il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il avait envie de crier mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'était pas à l'aise dans son costume. Le costume des cérémonies officielles. Il entendit à côté de lui un sanglot étouffé. Teyla. Elle qui d'habitude était si forte. John ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Même Caldwell et Kavanaugh étaient là. Il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas longtemps après la fin de la cérémonie. Et puis tous ces regards qui se posaient sur lui. Des regards remplis de pitié, il détestait ça, cela amplifiait encore plus son sentiment de culpabilité. Son attention se porta sur Radek. Celui-ci avait la tête baissée, John le vit porter un mouchoir à son visage et Lorne posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule. Le major qui d'habitude avait toujours un air enjoué, était lui aussi au bord des larmes. John continua à regarder une à une les autres personnes. Toutes affichaient le même air. Puis il s'attarda sur Elizabeth. Elle parlait mais il n'entendait même pas ce qu'elle disait, trop attentif à ce qu'il y avait à côté d'elle, le cercueil de Rodney. S'il voyait à quel point tout le monde était touché par sa disparition.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui!!Promis je publis la suite très vite!!! J'espère que ça vous a plu!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tout d'abord merci énoooooormément pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir!**

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté avant mais entre la reprise de mon boulot, un déménagement, ect, je n'ai pas eu trop le temps!!!**

**Donc voilà c'est le dernier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que toute cette fic vous a plu aussi!!**

**Je pense qu'il y en a qui seront peut être déçus (Vive les Unas!!!) mais je n'avais pas imaginé autre chose!!!**

**En ce qui concerne le remplaçant de Carson, j'étais au courant du Dr Keller (je crois!!!) mais j'ai préféré le Dr McGillion!!!**

John se sentait terriblement mal, il savait que si la cérémonie durait encore longtemps il ne tiendrait pas. Puis tout à coup, sa vue se brouilla et il sentit quelqu'un serrer sa main. Il sursauta et réalisa qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Quand il les ouvrit, il vit qu'en réalité il était à l'infirmerie, à côté de Rodney. Il avait du s'assoupir. Puis il lui revint en mémoire les images de la cérémonie en l'honneur du scientifique. Une boule se forma au creux de son estomac, comment avait-il pu penser à une chose pareille ? Il fallait qu'il garde espoir, Rodney n'était pas encore perdu. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et il réalisa tout à coup. Il se leva et sortit en trombe de la petite pièce.

Le docteur McGillion était dans son bureau quand il vit le Colonel arriver. Il avait l'air assez confus, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas vu qu'il avait passé tout son temps au chevet du docteur McKay.

- Que se passe-t-il, Colonel ? Le Docteur McKay ne va pas bien ?

Il commença à se lever. Il avait délibérément utilisé ces mots pour ne pas heurter le militaire.

- Non, justement, fit se dernier, venez voir.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, John lui expliqua ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Je m'étais endormi en prenant sa main dans la mienne, je me suis réveillé quand j'ai senti une pression. Il m'a serré la main.

Le médecin s'approcha et commença à examiner le scientifique. Il ouvrit ses paupières l'une après l'autre en pointant un stylo lumineux, vérifia toutes les machines et se tourna vers John, un sourire affiché sur son visage.

- Je crois que le Docteur McKay va revenir parmi nous. Il est sortit d'affaire.

Devant l'air visiblement heureux du Colonel, il s'empressa d'ajouter.

- Cependant il va falloir peut être un peu attendre qu'il se réveille et nous ne savons pas si ce coma aura eut des séquelles. Il va falloir être encore un peu patient.

**°O°O°O°**

John était assis à une table du mess, il était en compagnie de Ronon et de Teyla mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Cela faisait presque une semaine que Rodney était sortit du coma et à son grand soulagement, le scientifique n'avait aucunes séquelles. Il devait justement sortir dans la journée, quand le docteur McGillion en aurait fini avec les derniers examens. John se sentait revivre depuis que Rodney avait ouvert les yeux. Il lui avait raconté son expérience et John avait constaté que le canadien pouvait évoquer à présent le souvenir de Carson normalement. Rodney ne lui avait rien dit de plus mais John avait constaté que malgré tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé cela lui avait fait du bien. Quand il allait le voir à l'infirmerie, il avait l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrière, Rodney avait retrouvé le sourire et les petites remarques assassines dont il a le secret. Le militaire espérait juste que cela dure après sa sortie. D'ailleurs même lui avait retrouvé toute son énergie et tout son humour, comme venait de lui faire remarquer Teyla. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée, on s'approchait maintenant plus de la soirée, ils étaient venus pour boire un café mais John n'eut pas le temps de le finir quand sa radio se mit en route.

/ John ? C'est moi, Rodney/

- Oui je t'avais reconnu, fit John amusé.

/ Le docteur McGillion me laisse enfin sortir, John sourit sur la prononciation appuyée du mot enfin. Et je me demandais si tu… enfin si tu avais envie de venir me chercher ?/

John ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il s'excusa auprès de ses deux compagnons et s'éloigna le pas léger vers l'infirmerie.

John raccompagna Rodney jusque dans ses quartiers mais une fois à l'intérieur une sorte de gêne s'installa entre eux. John gardait la tête baissé fixant ses pieds et Rodney déballa le sac qu'il avait ramené de l'infirmerie. Ils s'étaient déjà excusés des centaines de fois chacun leur tour, ils s'étaient déjà dis tous ce qu'ils auraient du se dire avant maintenant ils ne savaient plus quoi faire. Au bout de quelques minutes, au grand étonnement de John ce fut Rodney qui fit le premier pas. Il s'en voulait tellement de tous ce qu'il avait fait subir au militaire et il avait compris en discutant avec Carson qu'il l'aimait éperdument et là, de le voir si vulnérable, il n'avait qu'une envie le prendre dans ses bras. Il s'approcha et l'enlaça. John passa ses bras autour de lui, il n'avait pas voulu le faire en premier, de peur d'aller trop vite pour le scientifique. John profitait de ce moment, il respirait l'odeur de Rodney qui lui avait tant manqué ces derniers jours ainsi que le contact de ce corps contre le sien. Il ferma les yeux mais sentit tout à coup les mains de Rodney passer sous son t-shirt et commencer de le caresser. Il fit remonter ses mains jusqu'à sa nuque pour ensuite les faire redescendre jusqu'à sa taille. John sentit l'une des mains déboutonner son pantalon. Il se recula un peu, laissa un air d'incompréhension sur le visage du scientifique.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

- Oui, répondit Rodney, la voix rauque et le regard remplit de désir.

Ca faisait longtemps que John ne l'avait pas vu comme ça, cela fit monter le désir en lui et ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant presque comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Leurs vêtements commencèrent à voler à travers la pièce et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement sur le lit, quasiment nus. John le caressa doucement, en prenant son temps. Rodney n'en pouvait plus, il attrapa le visage de John pour qu'il se mette à sa hauteur et l'embrassa.

- J'ai envie de toi John, maintenant.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda John d'un air taquin en souriant.

- Ah ben si tu veux on peux arrêter là, fit Rodney en entrant dans son jeu.

Il fit mine de se dégager mais John le retint par la taille. Rodney s'installa confortablement et John commença à s'insinuer en lui. Tout d'abord doucement, lentement puis leurs désirs prirent le dessus et John accéléra ses mouvements. Il continuait d'embraser son scientifique et d'une main, il empoigna l'organe en érection de son amant et calqua la cadence de sa main à celle de son bassin. La jouissance arriva quasi instantanément chez les deux hommes. Dans un souffle Rodney murmura le nom de celui qu'il aimait.

- John.

- C'est bien moi, fit-il en souriant et en s'installant aux côtés de Rodney.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Un peu plus tard, Rodney se dirigea vers la salle de bains avec la ferme intention de prendre une bonne douche. Il laissa l'eau chaude couler le long de son corps, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Il avait pris conscience, grâce à Carson, combien il aimait John. Il arrêta le jet et prit une serviette qu'il passa autour de ses reins. Il s'approcha de du lavabo et voulut se regarder dans le miroir afin d'arranger un peu ses cheveux mouillés. Mais celui-ci était couvert de buée, Rodney haussa les épaules. Il allait sortir retrouver John qui l'attendait. Il n'avait plus ce sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait, à présent il était serein et même heureux sans toutefois oublier Carson bien sûr mais il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose et John était là. Avant de sortir, il murmura quand même.

- Je t'aime quand même Carson, différemment mais je t'aimerai toujours.

Et il sortit sans voir les mots s'écrire sur le miroir embué

« Moi aussi je t'aimerai toujours ».

**FIN**

**Et voilà!!!C'est fini!!!Ca vous a plus cette fin?**


End file.
